In this specification, unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge, or any combination thereof, was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
On many gaming machine systems, progressive jackpots are provided. A progressive jackpot is a system in which the total amount of winnings available in a jackpot is incremented by a portion of wagers placed on the game, either placed on the game itself or as a side bet wager on the progressive event. Such a jackpot or decrementing portion thereof may be awarded to a player when the player achieves a particular combination of symbols or the like on the machine, or at a random time. The present invention is concerned with the format where symbols are used to determine a progressive jackpot outcome. While such jackpots may be implemented on single machines, the common implementation of such a game uses a jackpot pooled across many machines (as through a network, either hardwired and/or wireless connection), so that the jackpot becomes relatively large, as it is being funded from multiple machines and is won at reasonable intervals.
The jackpot value in such linked games is generally incremented by a designated portion of each player's wager being added to the pool.
Current gaming regulations in many parts of the world require players to be paid returns in proportion to their bet level. For example, if a player plays a single line gaming machine at 1 credit, and achieves three “X” symbols on a line and a prize of 5 credits is awarded, then it would be expected that a player achieving the same result and playing 2 credits on the same single line game would be awarded 10 credits. This is referred to as linearity and ensures all players are paid prizes that are at least proportionate to their bet level. In some machines, wagering maximum amounts (e.g., 5 credits) will provide an award that may be greater than proportionate on certain outcomes if a 1-credit wager had been made.
In the instance of progressive jackpots, all players are contributing to a common prize pool that can be won by any player at any time. A popular format to win a jackpot prize is called a “symbol-driven link progressive.” This format requires that a player must achieve a certain combination on the gaming screen to be awarded a prize or jackpot, or is given the chance to win a jackpot through a bonus game or supplemental event if they achieve this combination.
In order to meet regulations, any jackpot game must provide a linear chance of winning these jackpots, which is accomplished in side bet events by having a single size side bet wager required to play the progressive jackpot event. It is also a challenge to manufacturers to implement the game in such a way that game play is entertaining, as well as the jackpot appearing achievable to the player.
It is an advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a new, symbol-driven jackpot system, which is appealing to players and facilitates linear returns.